Because we're worth it
by Erika2392
Summary: A Rucas one shot on how I picture what will happen after the whole triangle mess ends.
**Summary:** A Rucas one shot on how I picture what will happen after the whole triangle mess ends.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the whole triangle mess ended. Two weeks since Maya realized that she didn't like Lucas romantically. She thought she did but she was just confused of her own feelings. After she realized this, she apologize to both Lucas and Riley about this confusion mess.

Lucas was happy and relief when he heard this. He likes Maya but only as a friend. Riley was also relief when Maya told her this. However, even though the triangle mess ended, she still kept pushing Lucas away. Mostly because she's afraid of being in a relationship with Lucas since she's scare that they might break up and never speak to each other again.

A few days have passed and Riley has been avoiding Lucas. She didn't want to discuss about their relationship.

One day, Lucas went to Riley's room, and talked to Riley about them and why she's been avoiding him.

Riley just looked down, afraid of saying something.

"Riley would you please look at me." He said as he lift her chin up. "Riley, I really like you. I always have and I always will. And I get that your scare of giving us another chance but if that's the case then I'll wait. You remember how you told us that you still believe in Pluto? Well I believe in us, Riley. I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you because you're worth it." He then left Riley's room.

Riley started to feel a few tears falling from her eyes. Topanga came in her room, asking Riley what's wrong. Riley told her everything and she told her mom that she wants to be with Lucas but she's also scared. Topanga mention that she shouldn't be scare. She gets how scary it is to be in a relationship. A lot of people get scare. She even told Riley how scare she was to be in a relationship with Cory, but in the end it was all worth it. "Honey, what you and Lucas have is something real and special. You shouldn't keep pushing him away just because you're afraid it won't work out. You don't know that unless you try. You love him right?"

Riley nodded, "Of course I do. More than anything."

"Then go get him. It'll be worth it in the end. I promise."

After the talk with her mom, Riley realized she's right.

Riley quickly got up and left her house and ran to Lucas house. On her way there, it started to rain. She didn't care if she was getting wet. All she care about was talking to Lucas.

She finally reach his house and rang the doorbell.

The door open revealing Lucas's handsome face.

"Riley? What are you doing here?"

Riley took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept pushing you away. I was just scare of being in a relationship with you and I don't want to be scared anymore."

There were a few tears starting to fall from Riley's eyes, and she felt her voice starting to crack. "The thing is ever since the whole year book thing happen when you and Maya won favorite couple, I started to feel really insecure about us. I felt that since our classmates see you guys as a better couple then maybe you do too. There were times where I felt that you started to have feelings for Maya. I mean I wouldn't be surprised. I'm not beautiful like Maya, or cool or talented like her. I'm just plane simple boring Riley. And I just felt like I don't even deserve you and I-"

But Riley didn't finish her last sentence since she couldn't continue any more. She felt more tears falling from her eyes and she look down, avoiding Lucas's eyes. Lucas took a few steps towards Riley and lift her chin up. He saw the hurt look on her beautiful face and he hated seeing her like this. He started to wipe a few tears off.

Riley sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start blabbing all this. It's just-" But before Riley could finish what she was about to say, she felt Lucas soft lips against hers. She was surprised but started to close her eyes and kiss him back. At that moment, they both didn't care if they were getting soaked by the rain.

…

Riley was looking out her window, and smile to herself, thinking about that moment she had with Lucas in the rain. She still can't believe it's been two weeks since that moment happen. She still remember after their kiss, Lucas went on, on how much Riley means to him and why he likes her so much. He also said that she shouldn't feel so insecure about their relationship because he knows that they're worth it and Riley is the only girl for him.

They've been dating ever since and they couldn't be happier. However there are times where Riley still felt insecure mainly because she would hear things from her classmates that they're shocked that Riley and Lucas are dating. They always thought that Lucas would date Maya because they are like "fire." Riley tried her best to ignore those comments, but it was getting to her and she felt really insecure about it. She told Lucas about it since he felt something was going on with Riley. He was shocked when Riley told him. He told her that she shouldn't listen to what other people say because they don't know anything about their relationship.

Riley always felt better whenever she talks to Lucas about this and he's right, she shouldn't listen to what other people say. She's happy with Lucas and they should mind their own business because they don't know anything about their story.

"Riley?" She then snapped out of her thoughts and turn to see her little brother by the door.

"Hey Auggie what's up?"

"Mom told me to tell you if you can bring some of her books that she left on the roof to the cafe."

"Um okay." Riley got up and started to walk up to the roof. She was a bit confused as to why her mom left her books on the roof.

As she open the door, she was shocked at what she saw. There was roses all around the roof, and a table with two candle light set up.

Riley?" She turned around and saw her boyfriend standing there with a shy smile on his handsome face.

"Lucas, what's all this?"

He took a few steps in front of her and hold both her hands.

"Well there's been something I've been wanting to ask you all day. So.. Riley?"

"Yes!" She yelled. She knew exactly what he was going to ask her.

Lucas chuckle at his adorable girlfriend. "You didn't let me finished."

"Sorry, sorry. Force of habit. Okay go ahead."

"Would you.."

"Yes!" Riley blurted it out.

"Do me the honor.."

"Absolutely!"

"Of going to the homecoming dance with me?"

"Yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" She then kisses him and hugs him tight. "I thought you never ask."

Lucas laughs and hugs her tight.

…

The homecoming dance has finally arrived. Riley has been waiting for this day for a while now. Lucas had rented a limo for them and their friends. Smackle couldn't make it to the dance since she was on vacation with her family so Farkle decided to go with his friends.

Riley and Lucas were talking at one of the tables while Farkle, Maya, and Zay were dancing on the dance floor.

Just then one of their teachers came on to the stage. "Alright students, it's time to announce your homecoming king and queen!"

Lucas grab Riley's hand and they went to stand by their friends.

"And your homecoming king and queen is, Lucas and Maya!" There was cheers and whistles coming from their classmates.

Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Maya, and Zay are shocked at what just happened. Riley had many emotions going on in her head. She was feeling hurt and a little angry. She was afraid that this will happen again like what happen with their yearbook back in eight grade when Lucas and Maya won favorite couple. She shouldn't be surprised since she knows even if her and Lucas date, people would always think that Maya and Lucas would be a better couple than her and Lucas.

Lucas and Maya felt awkward going on stage. As the teacher put their crowns on. He then told them that they have to share a dance since it's "tradition."

Lucas look at the crowd and saw Riley looking down. She then look at him and smile. Lucas could tell that her smile was fake.

"Actually, no. I have a better idea." He then got off the stage and started walking towards Riley.

He heard gasps and whispers coming from his classmates, but he didn't care what they were thinking.

He was now standing in front of Riley.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

He smiled at her and grab his crown.

"Riley, to me, you're my homecoming queen." He said as he put the crown on her head.

Riley had a feel tears in her eyes, and had a big goofy smile on her face.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of course."

Lucas then place his hands on Riley's waist while Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck. They then started to swayed at the beat of the song.

Maya smile at the happy couple and went back to Farkle and Zay.

Riley lay her head on Lucas shoulder and he was holding her tight.

 _No one told me I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

 _This is the start_

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

As Riley and Lucas were dancing, they felt like no one else existed. It was just them and this beautiful moment. This is definitely one of those moments they're going to remember forever.


End file.
